Old Oscar Gets a Cold: Extended Version
by TheStationmaster
Summary: An extended version of the story, in which Old Oscar comes down with a cold.


**Here is an extended version of "Old Oscar Gets a Cold" Enjoy and comment.**

It was wintertime at Tarrytown Airport. Thick blankets of crisp, white snow covered the ground, and the runway was covered with ice,

All the airplanes were still working hard, despite all the snow and ice that covered the ground.

Old Oscar, the old bio-plane, couldn't work in the snow, so he was staying in the nice, warm hangar.

He enjoyed staying in the hangar, and watching all the snow falling down from the sky.

Jay-Jay came to check on him. He had just came from delivering firewood to Farmer Ben's farm, to keep the animals warm.

"How are you Old Oscar?" asked Jay-Jay.

"I'm doing alright Jay-Jay." replied Old Oscar. "How is it outside?"

"Cold." said Jay-Jay with a shiver. "And it's snowing a bit too."

Old Oscar was relieved that he didn't have to work.

Later, Brenda Blue arrived with some blankets and hot chocolate.

"Are you alright in here Oscar?" asked Brenda Blue.

"I'm fine." said Old Oscar. "You know, I enjoy watching the snow."

"That's good." said Brenda Blue. "Maybe later, you can join your friends in playing in the snow.

Old Oscar was reluctant to play in the snow, mostly because he didn't want his old motor to freeze up, but he agreed to do so anyways, so he wouldn't let his friends down.

"In the meantime." suggested Brenda Blue, "why don't you take a nice nap. That way, you can gain some energy when you play in the snow.

"Okay." yawned Old Oscar.

So Brenda Blue quietly walked away, and Old Oscar closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

Later that day, Jay-Jay came back to see Old Oscar, who had just awoke from a long nap.

"Ready to go play in the snow?" asked Jay-Jay.

But Old Oscar was still feeling reluctant about playing in the snow.

Jay-Jay noticed this immediately.

"Old Oscar, is there a problem?"

"It's just that I don't want my motor to freeze up. It's very old, and hard to maintain."

"Oh, I see."

"However, I really want to join you guys in playing in the snow, so I'll come, just for a little bit."

Jay-Jay was excited.

The two friends then set off to play in the snow.

Tracy, Herky, and Snuffy were waiting for Jay-Jay to arrive, and when they saw Old Oscar, they were very excited.

"You came!" exclaimed Snuffy. "Boy, am I glad to see Old Oscar braving the cold to come play in the snow with us."

This made Old Oscar smile.

"What are we waiting for?" said Tracy. "Let's play!"

And so, everyone started to play in the crisp, white snow.

Later that afternoon, Brenda Blue came to check up with everyone.

"How's the snow?" asked Brenda Blue.

"It's fun!" exclaimed Jay-Jay.

"Is Old Oscar around?"

"Right here!" said Old Oscar as he taxied over to Brenda Blue.

Brenda Blue turned to Old Oscar.

"Are you up for going on a special assignment?" she asked.

"Depends on what it is." said Old Oscar.

"I need you to deliver a very special package for my mother." explained Brenda Blue. "It's very important that she gets this."

"Where does she live?"

"She lives on the other side of Tarrytown." said Brenda Blue.

Old Oscar didn't like traveling long distances, especially in the snow.

He stopped to think for a moment.

"Alright Brenda, I'll do it."

"That's a good airplane. Now fill up before you go."

Old Oscar went to fill up with oil, then set off to deliver the important package to Brenda's mom.

It was very late when Old Oscar arrived back at Tarrytown Airport.

Old Oscar went to find Brenda Blue in her office to tell her the package was delivered successfully, but she wasn't there.

"She must have went home for the night." thought Old Oscar.

The other airplanes were sound asleep, so Old Oscar quietly taxied into the hangar, and went asleep.

He felt fine, but there was going to be a problem next morning for him.

When Old Oscar woke up the next morning, he was feeling _very_ weak.

Worse, Old Oscar was sneezing.

In fact, one sneeze was so loud, that he woke up all the other airplanes.

"What's the matter Old Oscar?" asked Jay-Jay.

"I don't know." wheezed Old Oscar, before letting out another loud sneeze

Tracy and Snuffy were concerned too.

"Go get Brenda Blue." said Snuffy.

"Will do!" said Jay-Jay, and he hurried to find Brenda Blue.

Brenda Blue was in her office, getting ready to start the morning, when Jay-Jay arrived.

"It's an emergency!" exclaimed Jay-Jay with worry. "Old Oscar is ill!"

"Don't worry Jay-Jay." said Brenda Blue. "We'll make him better.

At last, Jay-Jay arrived back with Brenda Blue.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

Old Oscar let out a loud sneeze.

"Oh dear." said Brenda Blue. "Let me check you out."

Brenda Blue checked Old Oscar all over.

"It appears you have a cold." said Brenda Blue.

Old Oscar was sad. He rarely got sick.

"It's not your fault Old Oscar." said Brenda Blue. "Everyone gets sick once in a while. It's just because there's a lot of germs going around, especially since it's wintertime."

"What should I do?" asked Old Oscar. "Clearly I got sick because I delivered the package to your mother yesterday."

"It's not because of that. All you need is a little rest and warmth, and you'll be better in no time. Jay-Jay and I will occasionally check in on you, to make sure you're feeling well."

Old Oscar smiled.

All throughout the day, Old Oscar rested in the nice, warm hangar.

Jay-Jay and Brenda Blue occasionally checked in on him, to make sure he was feeling well, and to give him a little company.

A few days later, Old Oscar felt much better, and was ready to resume work again.

And Old Oscar learned that sometimes, everyone gets sick, but that there are ways to make one feel better.


End file.
